


seeking a chaser

by Ofmermaidsandmarauders



Series: Tay's Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, jily lived AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders
Summary: James and Lily get to go see their favorite player at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match in Harry's Sixth Year.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Tay's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083398
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	seeking a chaser

It had started as mumblings under his breath, as his fists would clench and his body would jolt from side to side as he tried to dodge imaginary bludgers. Lily had been able to mostly ignore all of that energy, but once James started yelling, she knew she needed to intervene.

“C’mon Hooch! Can’t you see they’re playing dirty?!” James cupped his mouth to ensure that his voice would echo down from the high stands. Lily felt her cheeks turning pink as he looked around at the other parents in the stand, all of whom had been keeping their comments to themselves.

James looked across the stands and saw their daughter Felicity giggling from behind her hand, sitting beside her best friend Alicia in the Hufflepuff stands, though the red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck was proudly on display in support of her older brother. Always her family’s biggest supporter, that one.

“James,” Lily hissed beneath her breath, squeezing his thigh tightly in her grip. “You need to get yourself together.”

“Well, maybe if the little bastards on the other team weren’t throwing shit bludgers around, we wouldn’t be having this problem and I could just enjoy the match like any other parent here!”

When Hogwarts announced that they’d be opening two matches a year to parents (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw), Lily and James had been ecstatic at the thought of getting to see Harry in action. Sure, they had seen him in pickup games in their backyard or practicing various tricks with Ginny after they’d return from getting ice cream, but this was a different environment.

They had always heard stories of his abilities on the pitch, the way he could search out the snitch quicker than any other seeker in history.

James had always been disappointed that his son hadn’t been a chaser, but he was proud of him nonetheless. 

“What was that!” James jumped up and screamed, hands over his head as he watched another bludger be aimed at faces, the broom darting to the side just enough to avoid the messy hit.

“James.” Lily’s voice sounded angry, and he instantly sat down, pouting like a petulant child.

“Sorry,” he muttered, shoving his hands beneath his arse so that he wasn’t tempted to throw them up in the air. He was biting down roughly on his lower lip to keep his comments to himself. He maintained it for awhile, silently cheering as Ginny and Katie scored a few goals each, though Slytherin almost matched them with their own goals.

“C’mon Harry,” Lily muttered under her breath, just loud enough for James to catch it. The encouragement made him smirk, though he kept his comments to himself and instead pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

“WHAT!” James yelled while jumping up again, just as his eyes caught Goyle throwing another reckless bludger. “Where is the foul on that one!” 

“James, that one wasn’t even near Harry!” Lily exclaimed, tugging him back down to sit beside her, this time wrapping her arm through his so that he wouldn’t be able to jump back up.

“Harry?! Who cares about him, he’s just the seeker! That one almost knocked Ginny out!” James looked indignantly at Lily, rolling his eyes. 

Lily’s left eyebrow arched as she stared at him, trying to read his expression.

“You’re not seriously telling me that you don’t care about our son playing right now?”

“I mean yeah he’s good, but look at her! She’s a natural chaser! Born to play! They’re trying to take her out of the game and nobody will call a BLOODY FOUL!”

Lily just laughed, locking eyes with Felicity across the way, smiling as she just settled her head on James’ shoulder, waving at their daughter. Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled at her parents, knowing that her mum would likely be jostled from her position in moments when he declared another injustice against Ginny Weasley, James’ favorite player.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick little drabble I pulled together! xoxo, Tay


End file.
